fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
R-Evolutions Episode 13 - Rival
Deep within a dark, night befallen forest, lies a brightly-lit dojo. Inside the building, Zack sits in a meditative position, wearing a white kimono, with Rayzor in open ball form sitting next to him… (Strong winds pick up outside the dojo, rustling all of the leaves on the ground and shaking all of the surrounding trees) (Zack meditates, and remains completely silent as Rayzor turns to look up at the former) Rayzor) You sure have been meditating for quite a long time, Master Zack. Is something troubling you? Zack) *Keeps eyes closed and speaks with a calm tone* Not at all, Rayzor. Ever since we returned to the Wind Dojo, I’ve reached the point of complete tranquility. Rayzor) I’m glad that you have finally returned to your former self, Master. Your villainous version really got on my nerves. >.> Zack) As I have said several times before, I truly regret all of my actions over the past month. I don’t know how, but a “seed of evil” was planted within my soul, bringing out the ravenous Brawler that is Zack Schneider. I shamelessly abandoned the beliefs that were taught to me by my former master, and now I don’t believe that I will ever find redemption. Rayzor) Don’t say such things, Master. I’ve seen the change in your heart, and I believe that you will find redemption, as that man “Lloyd” said that you were destined to save the world! Zack) I know about my supposed “destiny”, Rayzor, and I thank you for your encouragement. *Slowly activates Prodigal Aurora* Master, if only you were here… *Flashes back* (In the past, a younger Zack is shown meditating under a tree near a small pond as cherry blossoms fall from the tree, alongside his master, whose face is obscured and has long, flowing green hair) Master) Zackary, you must always remember, the bond between a Brawler and his Bakugan is sacred, one that must never be trifled with. In order to protect that bond, you must be pure of heart, as a tainted soul could easily cause the downfall of a Bakugan, and turn your path towards one of evil. Zack) *Slowly glows brighter* I myself trifled with that bond, and I failed to protect it from my tainted soul, as I had strayed towards the path of evil… Master) This world is full of impure hearts, tainted souls, and vast evil beyond comprehension. That is why it is a true Brawler’s duty to suppress this evil, a duty that I have tasked myself with. However, I will not always remain on this world to combat evil, which is why I specifically chose you to be my apprentice, Zackary. I believe that you are destined to protect the world in ways that I could never have accomplished on my own. Zack) *Glows brighter, hair begins to rise, tear trickles down cheek* I now know of my fated destiny, and I know of the evil called the “Order of Dragons”. But there is one thing I know for certain, and it’s that I will never be able to surpass you, Master… Master) Even when I am gone, you must always remember the code of the Wind Dojo, Zackary. The lessons that I have taught you over the years will prove vital in the growth of civilization, may turn the tide in the long-standing war between those who treasure the bonds between humans and Bakugan, and those who wish to tarnish that bond. I leave you with the sole duty of protecting the planet, one which you may use any method of force. (The flashback ends, as Zack continues to meditate, though now he has an intense Prodigal Aurora and tears running down his face) Rayzor) *Trembles* M-Master Zack…are you alright?! Zack) *Wipes the tears away* My master has left this world, leaving behind a burden which I know we can never remove. We are about to begin a new life, Rayzor; a one without brawling! *Completely activates Prodigal Aurora, then opens his eyes, which intensely glow green as the glow envelops the entire screen, cutting to black* ---- Two days before the opening ceremonies of the Regional Tournament, Luke and the rest of Team R-Evolutions train out in an open grassland, surrounded by mountains. (Unithunder runs and slings a lightning bolt at a giant boulder, at first only hitting a tiny spot, but then destroying the entire boulder) (Unithunder then charges energy through his lightning bolt patterns, up to his horn, where lightning is charged. Unithunder fires the lightning at a line of boulders, destroying each and every one of them) Unithunder) *Pants* Impressive…my strength has increased exponentially! (Vaporoid jumps above a boulder and rapidly slashes at it, cutting the boulder into miniscule pieces the size of dust particles) (Vaporoid then turns around midair and fires a blast of water down towards a forest, knocking down a line of trees reaching deep into the forest) Vaporoid) *Slashes at the air* This is the true power of an Aquos Bakugan! (Drillex throws a flurry of punches into a mountainside, sending cracks along the side that form into a picture of Drillex posing) (Drillex then swings his fist up, breaking into the mountainside and sending tremors throughout the rocky formation, destroying the entire mountain) Drillex) YOU’D BETTER LOOK OUT, WORLD, BECAUSE I’M COMING FOR YA!!! *Flexes his body* (Valkyrie stands in the middle of the grassland, calmly watching the grass blow in the wind) (Valkyrie then powers up with a massive, intense red aura, destroying the ground around him and sending chunks of earth flying into the air) Valkyrie) My loss against Dravalon has inspired me to achieve greater heights of power! (Meanwhile, Luke and Austin compete in a push-up competition, while Marina and Bobby sit on a rock and watch) Marina) So, you actually faced the leader of the Order of Dragons and got crushed by him? Luke) *Doing push-ups* Well, I wouldn’t say he “crushed” me, but yeah. Bobby) Don’t you think it would have been wise to inform Lloyd about your encounter? .-. Austin) *Doing push-ups* Come on now, leave our buddy alone! He just had a wild brawl with the bane of all evil! Bobby) I’m just saying, Lloyd should be notified of anything related to the Order of Dragons. He’s obviously the only one who can compete with them. Marina) *Thinks to herself while watching Luke* Wow, Luke’s got some nice pecs…and the way his sweat is glistening under the sun…oooohh! Luke) *Looks up* Hey Marina, you okay? You seem kinda out of it right now. Marina) *Snaps out of her daze while blushing* Oh, uh, n-nothing! N-Nothing at all! Austin) *Doing push-ups* By the way, where is our new amigo Lloyd at anyway? I haven’t seen him around for the past few days… Luke) Lloyd said that he would meet up with us at the tournament, and that we would be responsible for our training until that day. Bobby) He’s probably running amuck, causing chaos at every turn. BRAWL’s probably hot on his tail as well. .-. Marina) Knowing how Lloyd acts for the most part, he’s probably silently watching all of us from a higher cliff or something. :| (Luke and Austin continue to do push-ups faster and faster, until Luke collapses onto the ground from exhaustion) Austin) *Jumps up* WOOT! I’m the push-up champion!!! *Flexes his muscles* Luke) *Sits up, panting* Aw, and I was so close to beating you too! Looks like I need to train some more… Marina) *Crouches down next to Luke* Here’s a nice, cold towel to calm your nerves. *Hands Luke the towel* Luke) *Takes the towel* Thanks Marina, I really appreciate it. *Wipes the towel on his sweaty forehead* Marina) *Blushes* No problem! :D Bobby) So, since it seems that all of our Bakugan are now substantially powerful, how about we call an ending to the training for the day? Austin) I ain’t calling an end to the training, there’s still so much more we can accomplish! Drillex, let’s go! Drillex) *Runs over to Austin* LET’S GO LEVEL SOME MORE MOUNTAINS!!! *Picks Austin up and drills underground* Luke) Alright, we’ll end the training for today. But first, there’s something I need to take care of before we head out for the tournament. Marina) What is it you have to do? Luke) *Stands up* I’m going to try one last time to recruit Zack Schneider to Team R-Evolutions. He’s one of us, the Prodigal Brawlers, and we’re going to need his help no matter what. Bobby) What makes you think that he’ll accept your invitation this time? Zack already told Lloyd that he wasn’t interested, and that he’d face the Order of Dragons himself. Luke) It’s well worth the try. Plus, I want to see what Zack’s true personality is, since he reformed and everything. Valkyrie, get over here! (Luke begins to walk towards Valkyrie as the latter lands on the ground) Marina) *Runs after Luke* Wait! Do you even know where Zack is, Luke? Luke) *Climbs onto Valkyrie* I heard Zack mention that he was returning to his old dojo, and the only dojo still around here is the Wind Dojo, which is somewhere deep in a forest on the outskirts of Neo Bakugan City. So…I’ll see you later! *Waves goodbye to Marina as Valkyrie takes off into the sky* Bobby) Jeez, he sure likes to rush things. >.> ---- Zack and Rayzor meditate under the same tree and next to the same pond that Zack had flashed back to. Rayzor) Are you absolutely sure that you want to give up brawling, Master Zack? Zack) *Eyes closed* Indeed I am, Rayzor. I see the sport of brawling as nothing more than senseless destruction, and that the humans’ problems must be solved by the humans themselves, not the Bakugan. Rayzor) Well…what about me? What am I supposed to do now that I don’t have a Brawler to guide me in battle? Zack) Simply put, I want you to follow my example as well, Rayzor. You were a gift given to me by my former master, so you should also be familiar with his code. I forbid you from brawling, if you know what’s good for you, Rayzor. Rayzor) I know what’s good for me, Zack, and so did our old master! He entrusted me to you in order to protect you from impurity! I failed in that mission, but I’m willing to- Zack) *Interrupts Rayzor and opens eyes* Silence, Rayzor. I sense someone approaching the dojo… (Powerful winds pick up as Valkyrie lands on the courtyard inside the Wind Dojo, as Luke jumps off and Valkyrie returns to his ball form) Luke) *Grabs Valkyrie* Hello, Zack. I haven’t heard from you in a while. Zack) *Eyes still closed* I knew you were coming, Luke, but how did you find this place? The Wind Dojo is on sacred grounds, which are only known to a select few people. Luke) *Scratches head* To be honest, I just flew around on Valkyrie for a few hours around the outskirts of Neo Bakugan City, until I arrived here. Zack) *Facepalms* What do you want, kid? As you can see, I am trying to meditate right now. .-. Luke) Well, the Regional Tournament is about to begin in a few days, and I came here to ask if you would join my team, Team R-Evolutions! Zack) My answer is no. I already told that crazy man in black that I wanted no part in battling alongside the likes of you. Luke) Fine then, if I can’t reason with you through a simple conversation, then maybe I can reason with you through a brawl! *Holds out Valkyrie* Zack) Sorry, Luke, but Rayzor and I have retired from the brawling business. After returning to this dojo, I decided that I no longer wanted to be a part of cruelty and violence called “Bakugan Brawling”! Luke) *Shocked* What?! How could you just abandon brawling all together?! The world needs your brawling expertise in the coming battles against the Order of Dragons! You’re a Prodigal BRAWLER, not a Prodigal PACIFIST! Zack) *Angered* My answer is NO! I will face the Order of Dragons head-on by myself, using my own physical abilities! I will not rely on Rayzor to get the job done for me, that’s NOT what the bond between humans and Bakugan is all about! Valkyrie) *Opens up* Allow me to interrupt. I have a solution that everyone here will agree on. Luke and I will brawl you, and if we win, you have to join Team R-Evolutions. Zack) And what if I win? Luke) If you win, Zack, then we will never bother you again and you can continue living in peace, away from brawling. Rayzor) *Jumps in* Zack accepts your challenge! *Turns to Zack* Let’s show these amateurs the proper way to brawl, one last time. Zack) Fine, I’ll use this brawl as a way to finish what we started back at the Doghouse! *Pulls off his white kimono, revealing a black kimono underneath* Luke & Zack) BAKUGAN BRAWL! *Both throw their Bakugan* Luke) GO, Pyrus Valkyrie! *Valkyrie comes out of his ball form* Zack) Rise, Ventus Rayzor! *Rayzor comes out of his ball form* Let’s move this brawl to the outer perimeter of the dojo! *Hops onto Rayzor and flies over the side of the building* Valkyrie) I’ve got you, Luke! *Picks up Luke and jumps over the dojo’s wall* Zack) I’ll make this quick and easy! Ability Activate! Fowl Calling! *Rayzor fires tiny green bullets from his beak at Valkyrie* Luke) Seriously? You’re attacking while I’m still on Valkyrie’s back?! Ability Activate! Valkyrie Hummer! *Valkyrie’s wings retract and Valkyrie glows red, becoming much faster and agile* Valkyrie) I’m not going to let those pellets hit me this time! *Runs around with Luke on his shoulder, dodging all of the bullets* Rayzor) Zack, you had better jump off, because I’m going all-out! Razor Blades! *All of his blades open up* Zack) *Jumps off of Rayzor* Alright, show them what you’ve got! *Rayzor shoots at Valkyrie* Luke) *Jumps off of Valkyrie* Ability Activate! Hyperion Sword! *Valkyrie claps his hands together, then pulls them apart as the fire in between his hands forms into a sword* Valkyrie) *Pulls up his sword* Batter up, birdie! *Runs at Rayzor with his sword raised into the air* (Valkyrie swings his sword down on Rayzor’s sharp beak, causing an outburst of energy, breaking Valkyrie’s sword and Rayzor’s blades) Zack) Don’t leave any openings for an attack! Double Ability Activate! Razor Winds + Twister Turbulence! *Rayzor flaps his wings, creating violent winds and massive gales that rush towards Valkyrie* Luke) Valkyrie, use that defensive technique we’ve been working on! Valkyrie) I’m way ahead of you! Blinding Light! *Jumps back and shines brightly with a white aura, dispelling all of the winds* Now, Cinder Sphere! *Creates a fireball and throws it at Rayzor* Rayzor) Do you really think that will hurt me?! Bladerang! *Fires a blade from his wing at the fireball, destroying both in an explosion* Luke) No, but this will! Ability Activate! Pillar of Fire! *Valkyrie envelops himself in light and launches a pillar of fire into the sky* (The pillar then crashes down from the sky and hits Rayzor, burning him significantly) Zack) *Yells* Rayzor, get out of there! Ability Activate! Green Comet! *Rayzor encases himself in green flames and breaks out of the pillar, shooting at Valkyrie* Valkyrie) O_O Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! *Turns to run away* (The flame-encased Rayzor crashes into Valkyrie’s back, sending him flying into one of the dojo’s walls) Zack) HEY! Watch where you’re crashing into! Ability Activate! Tornado Buster! *Rayzor spins towards Valkyrie in the form of a sideways tornado* Luke) Get up and fight back, Valkyrie! Ability Activate! Fusion Fire Blast! *Valkyrie gets up and charges two fire blasts in his hands, then combines them and fires the combined blast at Rayzor* (The combined fire blast collides with Rayzor’s tornado, but Rayzor breaks out of the power struggle by flying into the air, then lands near Zack) Rayzor) *Panting* Huff…huff…this is getting us nowhere! Faithful Feather! *Feathers glow and circle around him, healing all of his wounds* Valkyrie) *Panting* Huff…huff…why won’t you stay down?! Power Surplus! *Glows with a blue aura that completely heals him* Luke) Looks like there is only one solution to ending this battle… *Activates Prodigal Aurora as his BakuMeter shines brightly* Advanced Ability Activate! VIOLENT INTENSITY PUNCH! *Valkyrie gains an intense red aura as his fist heats up violently* Zack) *Laughs* Are you seriously going to try that move on me again?! Ability Activa- Luke & Valkyrie) RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! *Both go through a punching movement at the exact same time, completely synchronized* (Valkyrie charges at Rayzor and punches him square in the chest, sending the eagle Bakugan crashing through the forest, until Rayzor collides with a boulder, causing a small mushroom cloud explosion) Zack) *Turns towards the explosion and screams* RAYZOR!!!!! (Luke and Valkyrie stand completely still, both with shadowed expressions on their faces and standing in a fighting position, smoke blowing to the side off of their bodies and fists) Luke) *Silently* It’s over Zack, we won. Zack) *Cries* R-R-R-Rayzor… *Activates Prodigal Aurora and flashes back* Master) No matter what, never sever the bond between a Brawler and a Bakugan, even applying to you. Zack, you and Rayzor are meant to reach heights that no ordinary Brawler and Bakugan could ever achieve, which is why you must always brawl! *Flashback ends* Zack) *Cries* I now understand all of my master’s words…and I know this is what you’ve been trying to tell me, Rayzor… *Prodigal Aurora goes wild as his BakuMeter shines brightly* Advanced Ability Activate! AERO ROCKET SHOT!!!!! *The surrounding area begins to rumble* (Rayzor shoots out of the forest, covered in dense green winds, and makes a sharp turn right in front of Luke and Valkyrie, launching vertically into the air as the impact of the turn sends Luke and Valkyrie flying backwards) (Rayzor continues to climb altitudes, as rings of impact fire off of his body, until Rayzor completely disappears in a pulse of extreme speed) Valkyrie) *Gets up and runs out in the open* Where did Rayzor go?! (Rayzor appears out of nowhere, shoots at extreme speeds at Valkyrie, and pierces Valkyrie’s chest gem, cracking it and causing rainbow energy to seep out of the cracks) Valkyrie) *In extreme pain* Urgh…aaahh…uuuhh… Luke) *Yells* Valkyrie, hang in there! Just knock Rayzor away from you, then counterattack! (Valkyrie’s chest gem shatters, causing all of the rainbow energy to engulf Valkyrie and Rayzor in an explosion, returning Valkyrie to his ball form) Luke) NO! We lost the bet… *Goes to pick up a burnt Valkyrie* Zack) *Returns to normal* You may rest now, dear Rayzor… *Rayzor returns to his ball form* Looks like I win once again, Luke. I have to admit, that was a well-fought battle. Luke) *Looks down* Yeah…but I still lost again… Zack) Cheer up, kid. Even though I won’t be joining your team for the Regional Tournament, I have decided that I will continue brawling, as the world needs my help in defeating the Order of Dragons! Luke) *Looks up* Nice! I knew that this brawl would change your mind! :D Zack) I also acknowledge you as my rival now, Luke. Your brawling skills have greatly increased, and if you ever need any help against the Order of Dragons, you know where to find me. Luke) *Smiles* You’ve got yourself a deal, rival! (Luke and Zack shake hands, as the sun sets) ---- Meanwhile, at one of the BRAWL outposts, two soldiers watch a monitor with a map on its screen. Soldier 1) *Stares at the monitor with a shocked expression* Sir, we have successfully pinpointed the fugitive Nexus’ location in the nearby vicinity! Soldier 2) Quick, alert the Commanders and inform them of Nexus’ reappearance! We’re going to blow this punk out of the hole he’s hiding in… R-Evolutions Episode 14 - Cons Episode 13 was...? Awesome Interesting Funny Surprising Boring Others + Others - Do you like Zack's new personality? Yes No Maybe AERO ROCKET SHOT!!!!! Do you think that Zack will eventually join Team R-Evolutions? Yes No Maybe !!!!!TOHS TEKCOR OREA Category:R-Evolutions Category:R-Evolutions Episodes